


Fealty

by ratcreature



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acrylics, Arthur Is King, Ceremony, F/M, Fanart, Fealty Oath, Future, Gen, Traditional Media, Yuletart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, after Arthur becomes king, Merlin swears an oath of fealty in a commendation ceremony to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Acrylic paint on paper; original size is roughly 34 x 32cm; scanned in parts and assembled digitally with some minor corrections in GIMP (hopefully not too noticeable). For more detail, see the [process post](http://ratcreature.dreamwidth.org/401628.html).
> 
> I made this for the Yuletart 2010 gift exchange for chen_san, originally posted [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletart/96596.html) Art betas were Goss and vito_excalibur.

High resolution details:

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
